


The Happy Couple

by JoMouse



Series: Sterek Valentine Week 2020 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Puns, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast in Bed, Don't copy to another site, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Puns & Word Play, Sterek Valentine Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: Derek and Claudia decide to surprise Stiles with breakfast in bed, but that's not the only surprise in the works.Day 2 ofSterek Valentine Week 2020. Theme: Breakfast in Bed.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Valentine Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627507
Comments: 16
Kudos: 177
Collections: Sterek Valentine Week





	The Happy Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and Salutations.
> 
> I have such a soft spot for little Claudia Stilinski and I was glad to be able to bring her and her crazy sense of humor back again!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Big thanks as always to [Marie](http://quietzap.tumblr.com) and Jenn - without them, I would never post a single word.
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don'w own 'em. Don't show 'em.
> 
> xx-Joey

Stiles stretched as he heard movement from the other room. Groaning, he rolled over to bury his face into the warm chest next to him, his nose brushing chest hair and grinned as he opened his eyes and looked up at Derek. His eyes traced the line of his eyebrows and down the slope of his nose and then saw the slight twitch at the corner of his lips telling Stiles he’d been caught. Laughing, he poked Derek in the side and pushed himself to sit, but when he tried to climb out of bed, Derek grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back down beside him.

“And you call me CreeperWolf,” he grumbled, burying his face in Stiles’ neck and blowing against the skin, tightening his grip when Stiles squawked and flailed.

“Dad!” They both stopped squirming around at the shout from the doorway and barely had the chance to open their arms before forty-five pounds of giggling child was on top of them making Stiles extremely glad that he and Derek had put on sleep pants before passing out that night before. They’d learned their lesson the hard way the first time Derek had spent the night.

“Morning, Peanut,” Stiles said, grinning. “What are you doing up so early on a Saturday?”

The grin on her face disappeared and she shot a look at Derek who was smiling at her with so much fondness that Stiles could feel it deep inside his chest curling up and happy. Sometimes he swore that Derek’s wolf passed into his body and made a den there. When Derek’s eyebrows suddenly rose just as the smell of petrichor filled the air, Stiles knew that Claudia was getting upset and that meant a good chance of her losing control of her magic.

Before he could reach for her, Derek had scooped her up and was hurrying out of the room, the smell already fading as Derek whispered to her urgently. “I’ve got her,” he called back to Stiles. “Enjoy some lazy Stiles time.”

Stiles wiggled his eyebrows at the unintentional innuendo, but his boyfriend and his daughter were already out of the room. He listened until he could hear them in the kitchen and Claudia’s giggles meaning the threat had passed. Letting out a deep sigh, he fell back against his pillows and thought about his life. He had never imagined when he was sixteen years old that his life would turn out the way it has.

He’d never imagined becoming a father, let alone adopting a half-werewolf, half-spark child that had been abandoned with a pack. When he’d gotten the call from the Alpha in New York, he couldn’t turn away the child though; as soon as he’d held the wriggling infant in his arms and saw her eyes flash gold and could feel the spark beneath her skin, he knew that she was his. He’d been assured by everyone he talked to that he would have time before her spark powers would manifest so Claudia should be in total control of her werewolf before they did.

Something about moving back to Beacon Hills, Stiles strongly suspects the nemeton, brought forth her powers within weeks of being back. Stiles had been trying to get her ready for school one day, fighting with her about her hair because he couldn’t style it as well as his neighbor back in New York could. He regrets snapping at her, but he was tired and had been up too late the night before with a wicked bout of insomnia, but as soon as the words, “Just do it yourself, then!” were out of his mouth, he felt the charge in the air.

Within seconds, Claudia started screaming as sparks filled the air around her head and Stiles tried to fight them off only to discover they were styling his daughter’s hair into an intricate French braid. Since that day, the sparks have brought about snow at Christmas, all of the neighbors’ dogs to the yard, and a regular supply of Claudia’s favorite cereal. They were working on control and he hoped she would learn that as quickly as she was learning to control her wolf from Derek.

That was another thing he never thought he’d have in his life, Derek Hale. He remembered when they almost happened before he’d left for New York, when he thought he might come with him, and then when he didn’t. It all fell apart before it could go anywhere because Scott did what he thought was best and hid the letter Stiles had left behind. When he’d run into Derek just one week after being back in town, he didn’t think there was any chance of anything happening.

He’d never been happier to be wrong. Grinning, he rolled over and reached for the bedside drawer and wiggled his fingers to drop the glamour over the small velvet box that was pushed into the back corner. He popped open the box and grinned at the silver band engraved with a triskele. He’d started thinking about proposing when he’d thought Derek was going to at Christmas, but he hadn’t gone out to buy the ring until a week earlier when Claudia’s distraction during training had caused her to call Derek ‘papa’ and the smile it had brought to Derek’s face.

He listened to the sounds of pots and pans banging in the kitchen and Derek’s low rumble and Claudia’s answering giggles and debated just running up to Derek and dropping to one knee to propose, forgoing his elaborate Valentine getaway plans for the next weekend; it made more sense to include Claudia anyway instead of doing it while she was spending the weekend with his dad. 

He slid to the edge of the bed and stood, stopping when Claudia flew into the room and shouted, “No!” A gust of sparks pushed him back on the bed, knocking the wind out of him. “I’m sorry, dad!” she shouted, jumping on the bed and patting him over. “You need to stay in bed, okay?”

“No problem,” Stiles responded once he got his voice back and adjusted his pillows so that he could sit up against the headboard, pulling her into his lap. “Any particular reason why?”

“Well, if you don’t want breakfast in bed…” Derek teased as he walked into the room, balancing a loaded down tray in one hand and a gallon jug of orange juice in the other. 

Claudia took the orange juice while Derek set the tray in the middle of the bed. Stiles ooh’d over the plates of scrambled eggs and bacon while grabbing a piece of melon cut into a heart shape and tapped it on the tip of Claudia’s nose just to make her giggle. “All of this for me?” 

“For us!” Claudia said as Derek left the room, returning moments later with another tray holding two mugs of coffee and one of hot chocolate, extra whip cream. Stiles studied the tray as Derek climbed in on his side of the bed; there was an assortment of odd items surrounding a small box that looked a lot like the one Stiles had shoved under his pillow when Claudia had run back into the room.

“What’s this?” he asked, reaching out to pick up the box, jerking his hand back when Claudia swatted at him.

“Not  _ yet, _ Dad,” she scolded and he nodded solemnly, folding his hands in his lap. “Okay, first,” she said, reaching for one of the mugs and handing it to Stiles who took it carefully. “You know that Derek likes you a  _ latte _ , right?”

Stiles chuckled at the pun and waited for Derek’s groan but when he looked the wolf was staring intently at the blankets, the tips of his ears burning nearly red. “I do. I like him a  _ latte _ as well.” Claudia nodded approvingly and picked up the other mug of coffee and handed it to Derek who took it with a small nod.

She picked up her hot chocolate and took a sip before turning to Derek again and nudging him. Sighing, Derek reached over to the tray and picked up a walnut and held it out to Stiles. “You could say that I’m  _ nuts _ about you,” he muttered and Stiles bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as he kept in his laughter.

“She’s got you doing it, too,” Stiles teased.

Derek looked up and grinned as he reached over to the first tray and grabbed a piece of mango and shoving it towards Stiles’ mouth. “Hey,  _ mango  _ pick on someone else.”

“Papa,” Claudia scolded and Stiles couldn’t help the gasp, that was intentional. “That wasn’t in the script.”

“Okay, someone just tell me what’s going on here. As much as I appreciate breakfast in bed with my two favorite people, I’m getting a bit  _ egg-s _ asperated to find out what the point of all the puns is.”

“You ruin everything, Dad,” Claudia said, pouting and Stiles watched Derek reach out and run a hand over her curls.

“I appreciate the help, sweetheart, but I think I’ve got it from here, okay?” he said and Claudia huffed, but she smiled as she nodded and settled back on her bottom and sipped at her hot chocolate between bites of heart-shaped fruits.

“Derek, are you alright?” Stiles asked when the silence dragged on between the three of them.

Derek smiled at him. “I’m more alright than I’ve been in a long time,” he said, his voice so nakedly honest that Stiles put his hand over his own heart with a slight gasp. “I asked Claudia to help me because she is so important to you, but she’s important to me as well and I’m not lying when I say she’s got a pun for just about every item on these trays.”

“Punpedia is my friend!” Claudia interrupted and Stiles laughed as he remembered the first time he’d discovered the site, showing it to his daughter before he could stop himself and created the queen of puns.

“Yes, you are very punny,” Derek said with a straight face, smiling when Claudia giggled and Stiles reached out to take his hand, squeezing gently. 

“I know I am,” she responded with all the regalness she’d somehow managed to learn from her Auntie Lydia during their monthly skype sessions. “Now, get on with it before I  _ beet _ you to the  _ punch _ ,” she snapped, holding up what was actually a turnip and a juice box.

“Fine,” Derek growled. “I hate words, so, dammit, will you marry me?” 

Stiles gaped, his mouth opening and closing a few times; he’d thought it might be where this whole thing was going after he’d seen the box but it still took him by surprise and the actual proposal was so very Derek that he struggled to come up with an answer even though it was beating against the sides of his brain and fluttering in his chest. 

“Never mind,” Derek said as he grabbed a bunch of green leaves off the edge of the fruit bowl. “I can take a  _ mint.” _ He stood and strode towards the door, leaving the Stilinskis in shock on the bed.

It took the sound of the front door opening for Claudia to reach over and smack her father on the arm. “Dad, you’re a jerk!” She flounced off the bed and flew out of the room.

Stiles scrambled to follow her, uncaring when the plates and glasses spilled all over the bed. The only things he grabbed were the two velvet boxes, glad they were different colors so he could tell them apart. He hurried through the house and came to a sudden stop when he stepped out on the porch, laughter bursting out of him as he saw Derek hanging upside down in midair amidst a shower of golden sparks, arms crossed over his chest and a petulant look on his face.

“Where’s Claudia?” he asked once he got his laughter under control.

“Ran away when I yelled at her for magicking me,” Derek said before letting his arms hang loose and sighing. “I’m a jerk.”

“Apparently it’s contagious, then, because she just called me a jerk when you left.” Stiles reached out and ran his fingers through the sparks, relieved when he could feel the magic weakening quickly. “Prepare yourself,” he warned.

“For wh-” Derek’s question was cut off when he fell to the ground, just barely catching himself in a crouch before dropping to his knees. “Ouch.”

Stiles quirked an eyebrow before tossing the red velvet box to Derek. “Since you’re already in position, wanna try it again?”

“I’ve changed my mind. I don’t love you anymore,” Derek said, pouting.

“LIAR!” Claudia’s voice echoed from inside the house. “He’s your lobster!”

“This is your fault for letting her watch  _ Friends _ ,” Stiles said, pointing at Derek who smirked and shrugged.

“She’s not wrong, is she? You’re my lobster.” There was really no question, it was a fact and Stiles felt for the first time just how much Derek meant those words. His eyes widened as Derek opened the box to reveal two silver rings, one distinctly smaller than the other. “Claudia was supposed to be here for this, but I don’t want to waste another second on puns or misunderstandings or anything other kind of disaster that graces our lives, so will you marry me? Be my lobster?”

“Yes,” Stiles said. He held his hand out and let Derek slide the ring on, smiling at the triskele engraved into it. “I’ll be your lobster, as long as you’ll be mine,” he continued opening the black velvet box he’d held behind his back through all of this.

Derek nodded as he stood and held his own hand out, watching Stiles slide the ring onto his finger and then lacing their left hands together. “They’re identical.” Stiles nodded. “I can’t even say I’m surprised.” He leaned in to press their lips together, uncaring about the neighbors that were coming out of their house and letting out a whistle. 

“Can we get back to breakfast now?” Claudia asked, wiggling between them until Derek pulled her up and onto his hip. 

“Aren’t you going to congratulate us?” Stiles teased. “We’re getting married.” Claudia grinned, nodding as her eyes fell to the piece of bread clutched in her hand, eyes sparkling with mischief. “No.”

“Yes,” she said, giggling when Derek buried his face in her neck and groaned, everyone already prepared for her next words. “On this grand occasion of my Dad and my Papa getting their acts together,” she pronounced and Stiles added Erica to the list of terrible influences on his daughter’s life, “A  _ toast _ to the happy couple!”

The three of them fell to the ground in a tangle of tickles and laughter, the toast tossed to the side and picked up by a blackbird who flew away to its own family with breakfast in her beak.

**Author's Note:**

> The [website](https://punpedia.org/) that Claudia mentions is an actual thing and I'm addicted to it which means there will be much more of Claudia's Puntastic Life to come!
> 
> Kudos and comments are food for the writer's soul!
> 
> Come say 'hi' to me on tumblr! I'm josjournal.


End file.
